


Rose

by CashaMayfield



Series: Transficsation Valentines Challenge 2007 [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CashaMayfield/pseuds/CashaMayfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four short ficlets based around word challenges.</p><p>Written for the  <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://transficsation.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://transficsation.livejournal.com/">transficsation</a> valentines challenge. </p><p><b>R</b>ose<br/><b>O</b>riginal<br/><b>S</b>unrise<br/><b>E</b>egant</p><p>First posted on Livejournal on 22/02/2007</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. R - Roses are Red

Roses are Red  
Violets are Blue  
I like you  
Do you like me too?

Roses are Red  
Thundercracker is Blue  
He’ll have taken a pounding  
By the time we’re through

Roses are Red  
Violets are Blue  
I made something go bang  
Will you fix me too?

Roses are Red  
Violets are Blue  
Me say you cute  
What you say?

Roses are Red  
Violets are Blue  
I’m better looking  
And you know it too

Roses are Red  
Violets are Blue  
Things are crazy here  
Just like me too

Roses are Red  
Violets are Blue  
It’s Valentines Day  
At Autobot HQ


	2. O - Tainted Views

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four short ficlets based around word challenges.
> 
> Written for the [](http://transficsation.livejournal.com/profile)[transficsation](http://transficsation.livejournal.com/) valentines challenge. 
> 
> **R** ose  
>  **O** riginal  
>  **S** unrise  
>  **E** egant
> 
> First posted on Livejournal on 22/02/2007

“Ratch? Can you come down here a moment?”  
“What the slag have you done now Wheeljack?”  
“Nothing. Just want to show you something.”  
“Fine. On my way.” Ratchet ended the private comm. transmission and looked around his repair bay. It was quiet, thank Primus, for now. All injuries from the last battle had been seen to and the twins had been un-mercilessly thrown out. He paused and grabbed a spare first aid kit, stowing it in sub-space before leaving to go to Wheeljack’s laboratory. Just in case.

“Well?” Ratchet stood in the doorway to Wheeljack’s laboratory, amazed at the silence and lack of smoke. The inventor himself was currently fiddling with the inside of a large metal box standing on a bench on its own.  
“Come on in. Won’t be a minute.” Wheeljack said, not looking up from his work.  
“Do I want to know how many Autobots are going to end up in my repair bay when this blows up?” He asked, coming to stand beside Wheeljack, trying to work out exactly what this new invention was.  
“None.” Wheeljack replied proudly, a trace of hurt evident in his voice.  
“So what does this one do?” Ratchet asked when Wheeljack finally emerged and put down his tools.  
“This is something special for Valentines Day. And I’m not going to tell you what it does… I’m going to show you.” Ratchet felt his spark sink ever so slightly.  
“Okay.” He replied hesitantly, resisting the urge to step back several paces. Wheeljack picked up a small remote control and stepped back behind Ratchet.  
“Watch.” He instructed, pushing a button.

A bright white light filled Ratchet’s optics. He could see nothing. He could however hear Wheeljack’s muttered exclamations and frantic tinkering.  
"Well, that's original." He commented sarcastically. "Something tells me that didn't do what it was meant to?"  
“Well, not quite…” Wheeljack trailed off, too interested in what had gone wrong to realise that Ratchet couldn’t actually see anything at the moment. Cautiously, Ratchet rebooted his optics.  
“Slagging hell!” He swore as they came back online.  
“Ratch?”  
“All I can see is Primus-forsaken hearts!”  
“It does work then!”


	3. S - By the Light of the Rising Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four short ficlets based around word challenges.
> 
> Written for the [](http://transficsation.livejournal.com/profile)[transficsation](http://transficsation.livejournal.com/) valentines challenge. 
> 
> **R** ose  
>  **O** riginal  
>  **S** unrise  
>  **E** egant
> 
> First posted on Livejournal on 22/02/2007

Beachcomber had stared at the stars all night. It was fascinating to see them from this perspective. He’d studied the constellations and patterns on Cybertron, but on Earth, they formed different patterns. He’d learnt all the names and was quite adept now at pointing them out to anyone who cared to listen.  
The night had been peaceful. There had been no midnight attack from the Decepticons. Beachcomber figured that even they might be celebrating Valentines Day. The Autobots certainly had. He had heard the raucous party finally wind down about two hours ago, leaving blissful silence in its wake. The quiet had given Beachcomber time to think and reflect on everything that had happened since he had come to Earth. He’d renewed old friendships and made new ones. And discovered that he enjoyed Earth as much as some of his friends did. He and Hound often used to go on scouting missions together, each searching out new sights and things they had never seen before. They still had to make it to the Grand Canyon. According to Abigail, that was a sight to behold: all Earth’s geological history laid out in one area. He stared down at the smaller human curled on the ground next to him.  
“Abigail.” He gently nudged her awake.  
“Hmmm?” She yawned and stretched before sitting up, blinking.  
“The sun will rise in about five minutes. Thought it would be nice if we watched it together. Sunset to sunrise so to speak.”  
“Nice thought.” She leant closer to Beachcomber, trying to gain some warmth from his chassis, wishing she’d thought to bring a blanket with her. The February nights were still chilly, especially in the desert.  
The sun rose clear in the slowly lightening sky, brightening the world with its soft glow. Colors leapt from hill top to hill top, the dusky browns turning a subtle shade of pink as they were bathed in the new morning sunlight.  
“Thank you Beachcomber.”  
“Thanks for staying all night.”


	4. E - The Watcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four short ficlets based around word challenges.
> 
> Written for the [](http://transficsation.livejournal.com/profile)[transficsation](http://transficsation.livejournal.com/) valentines challenge. 
> 
> **R** ose  
>  **O** riginal  
>  **S** unrise  
>  **E** egant
> 
> First posted on Livejournal on 22/02/2007

I’ve watched him. I’ve always watched him. Ever since I first met him, I’ve not been able to stop watching him. He is everything I’m not.  


Every step he makes is lighter than mine. Even with the size difference, he still manages to tread far more lightly than I ever could. I am clumsy compared to him. He takes his time thinking things through. Me? I just tend to rush in headlong, not caring about the consequences. That’s got me in a lot of trouble in the past. But I can’t stop doing it. Just the same as I can’t stop watching him. He probably knows I watch him. It honestly wouldn’t surprise me. You can see his optics constantly scanning his surroundings.  


Everything he does is perfect. The way he moves, the way he talks. Even the way he looks. Now, I like my paint job, but looking at his, I wish I could carry those colors. But I can’t. He is so elegant it’s almost unbelievable. Yet I believe. And I keep watching.  
And I don’t think he notices I watch him. At least, I hope he doesn’t. Yet in some ways I hope he does. I can’t tell him what I think. What I feel. I just can’t. It’s not me. I know I always speak my mind, but this is just too close to the spark to tell.

It’s Valentines Day tomorrow. So I’ve got a card, and I’m going to slid it under his door. It’ll be an apology and a declaration of how I feel. And as with tradition, I’m not going to sign it.  
He’s a spy. He can work it out.  
And I’ll watch him do that too.


End file.
